Cat Tales
by JFassbender
Summary: Logan studied both cats for a minute, finger tapping his chin. Erik was sure he had this great idea up his sleeve. "Okay," Logan said as he looked each cat in the eye, "if you're really mutants trapped in cat form, blink twice." Erik slapped his forehead. Both cats just continued to stare at the strangers. Cat!Charles Cat!Wesley Erik/Charles/Wesley AU- Still Have Powers


**A/N: And two years too late, here's my attempt at a Cat!Charles story. Enjoy.**

**For: SherlockFangirl, who gave me the idea.**

**Beta: Twilight684**

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr fucking hates cats, so when his bastard of a roommate, Logan, brought not one, but _two_ home, Erik was already getting a sack ready.

For Logan, not the cats! Erik's not _that_ sick.

"What the fuck are those two disgusting creatures doing here?" Erik asked hatefully as he pointed to the nearly identical cats.

"Bub, just chill out… And put that damn potato sack down. The fuck is wrong with you?" Logan asked as he gave his friend a shocked look.

Again, the sack was for Logan, not the cats…

"Why did you bring two cats home, Logan?" Erik was getting tired of this already, he wanted answers damn it.

"Look, I don't think they're just…regular cats." Logan glanced up to his friend. "I smelled them from a mile away, and they smelled…different." Besides Logan's ability to take a bullet to the face and not die, the man also had incredible senses, so Erik took this seriously.

He eyed the two cats, which were huddled together on the kitchen table and looking very frightened—and rightfully so. Logan was a very scary looking man; it's all the hair. "What do you mean 'not regular cats'?" They looked like cats to Erik. Although they both had very blue eyes, like blue to the point of not normal—on cats that is.

Don't cats normally have green eyes or something? Not that Erik would know. He's not a cat expert or anything, but he did know one thing for sure; those eyes looked like the belonged to a human.

"When I found them they were together, which is odd considering the alley I found them in. Don't get me wrong, because I don't know shit about cats, but wouldn't two strays be fighting over food or something, not sitting close by and looking scared as shit?"

Again, was this before or _after_ they saw Logan? Erik shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose they should have been fighting over food or territory." He eyed them more closely. "They look…related." He glanced up at Logan, "As odd as that sounds."

Logan took a puff of his cigar that materialized from out of nowhere. Erik swore one of the cats gave the burly man a disapproving look whilst the other looked on wistfully. Clearly Erik was losing his mind. "No, I think you're right. They may be from the same litter." He took another puff. "Maybe that's why they were together," he muttered.

There was a long, awkward pause.

"What are you really thinking, Logan?" Erik asked, because he may not be a telepath, but he could see the wheels of thought turning in the other man's mind.

Logan stubbed his cigar out on his palm, only wincing a bit before he placed it back in his breast pocket. "I told you they smelled different, right?" Erik nodded. "I meant different like…human."

Erik's eyes widened. "You think…?"

"Hey, we all heard about it on the news; that mutant that's going around turning people into animals with her powers." Logan spat on the floor. (Normally Erik would care, but the truth of the matter was their apartment was shit.) "Fucking bitch."

"Abusing her powers because she hates herself," Erik muttered. Humans hating mutants was one thing, but mutant on mutant violence? That got Erik's blood boiling. He slowly reached a hand out and, without actually touching the cat closest to him, scanned its body.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked when he saw the terrified look on the cat's face. Its brother, Logan assumed, looked like it was ready to attack.

"Feeling for a chip." He looked up at his roommate. "To see if they're tagged." To see if perhaps Logan was correct. Erik's hand fell. "No chip."

Logan studied both cats for a minute, finger tapping his chin. Erik was sure he had this great idea up his sleeve. "Okay," Logan said as he looked each cat in the eye, "if you're really mutants trapped in cat form, blink twice."

Erik slapped his forehead.

Both cats just continued to stare at the strangers.

"Whelp, I'm out of ideas," Logan declared, going to the fridge for a much needed beer. Apparently rescuing cats was very strenuous.

Erik just looked to the two cats. There had to be a better idea.

…

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Logan hung the phone up with a sigh. He turned to face Erik. "So the police say the good news about the mutant who's turning people into animals is that the effects seem to wear off after a while. The bad news, of course, is that once back in mutant form they can't remember shit. In other words; there's no way to describe what this person looks like. They only know she's a female because of a witness. Guy said he saw her turn someone into a toad, but he could only make out her back and long, dark hair." He paused. "And it was dark outside, of course."

"And she only does this to mutants, right?"

Logan nodded.

"That bitch," Erik mumbled.

"Couldn't agree with you more, bub." Logan patted Erik on the shoulder.

"Did the police say how long until the effects wear off?"

Logan shrugged. "Every mutant varies. Some a day, some a week, some months; they think it might have something to do with what type of animal she turns 'em into. Toad guy only lasted a day before he was back to himself."

Both men turned and looked to the cats, which were now lying together and sleeping in a ray of sunshine.

Erik swore to god…if Logan Aww'd, he'd punch him in the face.

Logan grunted. "So, hopefully, since they're cats it will only be a week or so."

"God, I hope so," Erik muttered.

"Oh, right, there was one more thing that I forgot to mention."

Erik looked back to Logan just as the cats were starting to stir. "What?"

"Cop also said that the…"change" may have some strange side effects."

Erik narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'side effects'?" He didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"Like, they might not turn back into their human form all the way at first. They might still have some…cat-like qualities to them."

Erik blinked. "Like they might cough up hairballs or some shit like that?"

Logan shrugged. "If they lick themselves enough I suppose." Both men looked over to the cats.

They were licking themselves.

"Oh god," Erik said at the same time Logan said, "Gross."

Logan chucked a magazine the cats' way. "Knock it off you two—that shit's disgusting."

Both cats jumped up, startled, and then looked to the two men across the room. Again, Erik swore one of them gave Logan a hateful stare, not the same one as last time when he was smoking the cigar, but the other one—the feistier one.

Perhaps they should name the damn things just for the time being, not because Erik liked them or anything, but because Logan's brilliant idea of calling them Cat One and Cat Two just wasn't working out.

"What do you want to call the stupid things? Until they turn back into their human forms, that is," Erik asked.

Again, Logan shrugged. "Fuck if I know, let's just let them name themselves."

Erik blinked. Wha…how did that even make any sense?

…

Apparently letting the cats name themselves made perfect sense, Erik found out not but two days after the little fur balls came into his life.

The less feisty one, the one that had given Logan the disapproving look over his cigar smoking, Erik found on the counter top rolling around on some Earl Grey tea bags. This was of course after the damn cat had somehow opened the cabinet doors, knocked the box down and spilt the bags, Erik assumed.

It was like the cat was on damn drugs or something. Erik watched in part horror, part amusement as the feline meowed and rolled all over the bags happily.

Yep. Definitely on drugs.

So that one was named Earl.

The other one, the one Erik swore liked Logan better than him, was found nuzzling Logan's gun one day. And as if _that_ sight wasn't frightening enough, the sight of Logan chuckling over it and _petting_ the damn cat was.

They decided to call that one Bullet.

So Earl and Bullet. What a fucking pair. Just like Logan and himself.

…

A day later Erik came into the living room, spotting Logan on the couch with Bullet by his side, his roommate petting the damn thing as he watched TV. He nearly rolled his eyes. "Hey," Erik said as he made his way closer, "you think we should take them to the vet and get them checked out? Get them shots or something?"

Bullet swiped his paw out, razor sharp claws scratching into Erik's leg.

"Ow!" Erik jumped back, looking down at the cat. He was about to grab the thing by its brownish fur and chuck it out the nearest window, but Earl jumped up on the couch and started hissing at Bullet, like ears folded back, angry as fuck, hissing at its brother.

Logan's eyes widened. He glanced up at Erik. "I think Earl likes you," he concluded, and then had the audacity to smile.

"Fucking cats," Erik muttered, looking down at his wound.

The second they were back to normal, they were both out of there!

…

As much as Erik didn't want to admit it, Logan may have been right—about Earl liking him.

He sighed when the cat jumped up and tried to play with the pen currently in his hand. "Shoo," Erik said, "I have work to do, so, go away."

But the cat just sat down, looked at Erik with those ridiculously blue eyes, and Erik swore the damn thing was _pouting_ at him. He ran a hand down his face. He had to remind himself that the "damn thing" was a mutant trapped in a cat's body. He should at least _try_ and be nicer to it.

"Fine," Erik said, putting his pen down. "I guess I can take a break from work." He reached a hand out and petted the cat.

This must have pleased Earl for he mewed happily and arched his back up into Erik's touch.

"Okay there, don't get too excited," Erik said with a small laugh. He continued to pet the brown feline. "You are pretty though. I've never seen this shade of chestnut on a cat, or eyes that blue." Earl just continued to make that happy cat purr that all happy cats make, and rubbed his head against Erik's hand. "But then again, you're not really a cat, are you?"

Earl rolled onto his back, stretching his arms out to paw playful at Erik's fingers.

"No," Erik said more to himself, because he had to face it; Earl had no idea what he was saying. "You're not."

…

A week later, and still two cats in their home, Logan strolled in the front door only to find Erik on the couch with _both_ cats by his side.

"Traitor," Logan shot Bullet's way. But Bullet just placed his head on Erik's thigh, letting the man scratch him behind his ears. Earl was on the other side; he too was getting a nice ear scratching. "What the fuck, Lehnsherr, you trying to steal my cat?"

Erik looked to both cats before turning his gaze on his roommate. "I don't know what happened. Bullet used to hate me, but ever since I started paying attention to Earl he seems to be fine with me now."

Logan grunted. "Just don't turn him into a pussy, like yours."

Earl's ears folded back and he growled at Logan.

"Easy there," Erik said softly, petting the cat's back. "Logan's too stupid to realize that pussy is actually a technical term for a cat, so don't take it too much to heart."

Earl nuzzled Erik's thigh, purring happily again.

…

Masturbating, Erik found, was difficult when one has a cat that refuses to leave one's side.

From the second that Erik shut the door in Earl's face, turned the shower on, got his cock in hand and somehow, _somehow_, got himself off, that damn cat meowed. The entire. Fucking. _Time_.

Hence the 'somehow got himself off'; it was very distracting.

Erik opened the door after his shower, towel around waist, and stared down at Earl.

"Don't judge me."

…

One day, Erik awoke to Bullet on his chest instead of Earl, which was odd because normally Bullet preferred to bunk with Logan; they seemed to share a love of guns with each other. Logan even joked about taking Bullet with him on his next hunting expedition.

"Good morning, Bullet." Erik reached out and ran a hand down the cat's back. "Not used to waking up with you, normally it's your brother."

If it was a joke, it fell flat. Bullet just looked at him then meowed loudly before standing up on Erik's chest. He nuzzled the man's neck. Erik chuckled, running his hand down the cat's body again—all the way to the tip of his tail this time. "Mm, you're awfully affectionate this morning."

It happened so quick Erik almost didn't see it. Earl had jumped up on the bed, mewed angrily at Bullet, and swiped his claws out. Bullet, much like his name, flew off the bed quickly and disappeared from the room.

Erik stared up at Earl, who was now standing on Erik's chest, with wide eyes. The cat was glaring at the door his brother just escaped through. Slowly, Earl brought his face back to look down at Erik. He meowed.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Again, Erik's joke fell flat. He sighed. "Jealous much, Earl?" He reached up and petted the cat's head. Earl mewed happily, closed his eyes and nuzzled Erik's hand.

Well then, crisis averted.

…

"What the fuck," Erik said as he held the phone away from his ear, "is all that racket?" He really hated taking personal phone calls at work, especially from Logan. They normally ended up being prank calls anyway.

"Dude, I don't know what's gotten into these damn cats," Logan practically yelled into the phone, "but I'm not dealing with it! They've been fucking meowing and carrying on like this for an hour now!" He paused. "Where'd you put that damn potato sack?"

Erik sighed, running a hand down his face. Christ. "Look," he spoke into the phone, "maybe they're going through the change. Did you ever stop and think about how painful it might be? Maybe they're slowly turning back into their human forms."

"They still look like fucking cats to me!"

Erik could just imagine the look on Logan's face as he eyed the felines. "Maybe they're…in heat?" Erik winced. "That could be a possibility, right?" And of course, _of course_, the two not-cats trapped in cat bodies would go into heat under Erik's care. Why did he ever agree to this?

"Heat? What the…" Logan was probably looking at the cats now with a squinted eye.

"Yeah, you know—heat? When they need to-"

"I know what _heat_ is, bub!" Logan snapped into the phone. "And I'm not dealing with this shit! You'd better come home!"

Erik glanced at the clock; it was only 2pm. "No can do. I'm not leaving this early, and especially not to come home to _that_." Fuck, he could still hear the damn cats and their mewing; it seemed to be getting louder.

"And you expect _me_ to deal with it?" Logan asked.

"Listen, I heard if you take a Q-tip and-"

Wait, that only works on female cats. _Damn it_. Erik doesn't know how to deal with male cats in heat; he's not cut out for this shit!

"You can just stop right there," Logan cut in fiercely. "I don't know what the hell you were going to say, but it's not going to happen!" Apparently Logan doesn't know shit about male cats in heat either, unless he thought Erik was implying to take the Q-tip and- "Go fuck yourself, I'm going to the bar until this shit is over. They can work it out between themselves for all I care!"

"At least put them in a room or something," Erik managed to get out before Logan so rudely hung up on him, "so they don't destroy the house!"

…

Slowly, Erik opened the front door, peering in before he stepped inside.

Good. It would appear that Logan took his advice and at least put Earl and Bullet in a room together.

But which room would that be?

Erik's eyes narrowed. That bastard. Of course, _of_ course, Logan would put the damn cats in Erik's room. _Funny man_. He stormed down the hallway to the only closed door, placed his hand on the knob, and took in a deep breath.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, whether it be two cats in heat trying to mate with each other, or two men who would probably have no idea where the fuck they were or how they got there— because Logan did say the bad news was that once back in human form, they don't remember shit— but either way Erik was ready for a battle.

He opened the door and-

_Oh_.

Well. He certainly was not expecting it to be a little bit of _both_.

Erik stared, dumbfounded, at what appeared to be two men, twins actually, that had cat ears and cat tails.

Oh, and did Erik forget to mention they were rutting against each other—naked?

Yeah, they were rutting against each other naked…

In Erik's bed.

So heat and the change…well, part of the change at any rate. Logan did also say that they may still have some cat-like qualities to them. Erik swallowed. Which they did, what with the ears and the tails…

Why was he suddenly finding all this so very arousing?

"Sorry, that would be me," one of the brunet's said. "I'm projecting. Sorry, I can't seem to control it right now."

Erik just stared. Projecting? Projecting what?

"Oh! Sorry again," the same brunet said. He tapped his temple, as the other brunet just continued to nuzzle the speaker's neck like he didn't give a shit that Erik was standing there and all of this was _so very normal_, which it was _not_. "Telepath."

Oh. Now Erik's eyes widen. He took a step back, totally prepared to just close the door and go join Logan at the bar until this—what _this_ was—was over.

"No, please don't go," the telepath said. He looked straight at Erik, his hand running up the other cat… no—_man's_ back. "Help us," he breathed out.

_Oh god_.

The other man-cat, or whatever the fuck they were, finally acknowledged Erik's presence and glanced back at him. His eyes narrowed, cat ears folding back. "No, he can fuck-off; we don't need him."

Ah, so that one must be Bullet.

"Wesley, actually-" the telepath cut off. He moaned softly as "Wesley", not Bullet, placed a harsh kiss to his neck and rutted against him some more.

Erik suddenly felt as if he was intruding in on something and shouldn't be watching, yet at the same time he couldn't get over the fact that it was _the hottest goddamn thing he'd ever seen_. Twins. He had twins—horny twins—in his bed.

And one of them wanted him to join in and "help".

"Charles, I'm Charles."

Right, Charles, not Earl. Charles wanted him to join in.

"Please help us, Erik."

Wait, how did he…?

Again, Charles tapped his temple.

"Right, telepath," Erik grumbled. He really hated having his mind read, and especially at a time like this. He wondered if the telepath-_Charles_, knew just how much this was turning him on right now.

Charles smiled a wicked smile and pulled his brother closer, both men rubbing their cocks against each other and moaning.

Erik decided to think about dead puppies and naked old people.

"Look, either get in, or get out," Bull- no, _Wesley_, snapped at him. "I don't know how the fuck we got here or why both of us have fucking cat ears and tails, and not to mention the fact we're both _horny as shit_—you'll have to fill us in on the details later—but you can either help us, as my moronic brother so asked, or you can piss off! You're not just going to stand there and watch!"

Erik briefly wondered if Wesley was a telepath too, because he was thinking some not-so-flattering things about the man at the moment. It's no wonder Logan and he got on so well. They were both _jerks_.

Charles chuckled. "No, he's not a telepath." He reached up and ran a hand down Wesley's face, who in return purred—yes, fucking purred. "He has enhanced senses and can bend bullets."

Erik's face went flat. "So then I suppose you liked the name we picked out for you?"

"What?" Wesley shot him a look.

Right. They don't remember their time as cats. Erik ran a hand down his face. "Nothing."

"Erik." Charles, that was Charles talking. The _nice_ one; the one who spent more time with Erik when he was in cat form. "I know this is extremely awkward and none of us know how my brother and I came to be here, and like _this_." (Uh, actually, Erik knew. He knew quite well.) "But all I know is that if you don't help us out, I'll be forced to have sexual intercourse with my own twin brother, and…I really don't think I can do that."

Wesley smirked down at the man below him. "It's nothing we didn't do in college."

"Wesley!" Charles gave his brother a scandalous look. "First off," he muttered, "that was a long time ago, and you know damn well that we never did anything like _this_."

"We could have." Wesley waggled his eyebrows.

Erik was torn between jumping in bed with them and jumping off a bridge. What the hell were his obligations here?! Fuck the two man-cat twins, or let them fuck themselves? If Logan were here he'd probably just say "_Go fuck yourselves_", the unhelpful ass…

"Erik," Charles said again, bringing the man out of his trance. He bit his bottom lip, and was that a deep purr Erik heard? "Would you please, _please_, help us? I really do want to know how we got here, and especially why my brother and I are both part cat, but all my body can seem to focus on right now is the fact that it needs to be _fucked_."

Erik's cock twitched, but other than that he was still in shock and frozen by the door. Damn legs, don't fail him now!

"Jesus Christ." Wesley got up off the bed. He strolled over to Erik, stark ass naked mind you, and grabbed the taller man by the shirt, pulling him close. "Are you in, or out?"

Erik took in a sharp breath. "In," he said on the exhale.

"Good." Wesley pulled him into a rough kiss.

Next thing Erik knew he was being led—more like manhandled—to his bed, where Charles helped forced him down. The telepath climbed on top, his long brown tail moving back and forth with excitement. "Thank you so much, Erik, you have no idea how much this means to us." He then leaned down and kissed him.

Instantly Erik's hands flew up, carding through Charles' hair…until it hit an ear. Hm. That would take some getting used to. He ran his hand over the cat ear, noticing Charles purr deep in his throat in response.

Ah. So it would appear he still liked to be scratched behind the ear. Interesting. Erik did it again, harder, enticing yet another lovely half purr, half moan from Charles.

"Come on, Charles, quit hogging him; you never did like to share when we were kids," Wesley said as he pushed Charles out of the way before leaning down to kiss Erik himself. Erik moaned into their kiss as Charles started trailing his mouth down Erik's neck.

Was it getting hot in there? Erik was pretty sure it was getting hot in there.

"Then let's rid you of these clothes," Charles said as he made a grab for Erik's pants.

Wait, how did he… Right, still a telepath.

Erik groaned as Charles stripped him of his pants and boxers, his cock already rock hard and leaking.

_What_? Twins in his bed. What is so difficult to understand about that concept?!

Wesley made a grab for his cock, stroking it with earnest as Charles flung Erik's pants across the room. Charles turned back, licked his lips and looked to his brother. "Now who's doing all the hogging?"

Wesley huffed, still stroking Erik's cock. "Really, Charles? Like we both can't do this? Look at the size of that thing. We could each fit _both_ our hands on it."

Erik really liked the sound of that.

"You do have a point." Charles cocked his head to the side to study Erik's thick member better, his cat ears perking up in interest. "Hell, one of us could probably stroke him while the other sucks him."

Erik _really_ liked the sound of that.

Charles glanced up at the man, beseeching look on his face. "Erik, darling, as much as I would love to do all that and more—sorry, your mind is very pornographic at the moment—I hate to say that we really don't have time for that." He bit that damn bottom lip again. "My brother and I really just need you to fuck us right now; it's urgent."

Erik's breathing started to become a little urgent.

"Sorry," Charles said with a head shake. Erik didn't know what the hell he was apologizing for, and he sure did it a lot. "That all sounded so very crass." He glanced up, meeting Erik's eyes. "What I meant to say was: would you please have sexual intercourse with us? We really, _really_, need to get off."

Wesley snorted. "Jesus Christ, Charles, you're going to give the poor man a heart attack. I'm not the telepath here, but I'm pretty sure he's on board with fucking us—you being crass or not."

Erik was on board with a lot of things, especially fucking them.

"Great. So, um…" Charles looked around, his cheeks a bit pink. "I suppose the easiest way to do this would be…" He climbed over Erik, crawled his way to the head of the bed and assumed the position. He glanced back over his shoulder at Erik. "Like this?"

Erik always thought when he died he was headed straight South—Logan told him this many, many times before (like that man had any room to talk; there was a special seat in Hell for people like him)—but it would appear that he was on God's good list after all, for this must be Heaven.

Wesley joined his brother, both twins side by side on all fours and looking back at Erik like his cock inside them was the difference between life and death.

Okay, make that Heaven with a slice of cheesecake.

Erik was up and on his knees, making his way closer to the two horny twins as he whipped his shirt over his head. He grabbed each of them by the base of their tail and pulled them back just a bit. Charles moaned and Wesley let out a small hiss.

It was the hottest goddamn thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"So, um, how do you want me to…?"

"Take turns, do us one at a time, I don't bloody care, just _fuck_ us," Charles near begged, looking back over his shoulder at Erik.

Scratch what Erik said earlier about the noises Charles and Wesley made having been the hottest thing ever—there was a new winner.

"Jesus Christ," Erik muttered. He ran a hand down his face, looking at both the perfect asses before him. He has a hard enough time trying to choose what he wants for breakfast, how the hell was he going to choose which twin to fuck first?

"Oh for the love of…" Charles swished his tail out of the way and kneed his legs even further apart. "Just stick your cock in me before I force you to do it."

Wesley smirked, looking at his brother. "He will too."

Whelp, Erik didn't need to be told twice— or was this the fifth time now Charles had told…no, _demanded_ that he fuck them? Whatever—didn't matter, for Erik was already taking his cock in hand and directing it to Charles' wet-

Wait, how was he wet?

"I'm in _heat_, and part cat. Don't ask. I don't even know the answer."

Right. Perhaps Erik should keep his thoughts to himself and a little less-

"Just fuck me already!"

Erik pushed in, his eyes hitting the back of his head as tight heat surrounded his cock. _God_ it's been ages since he's felt heat like _this_.

"Faster," Charles got out as his breath started to hitch. He dug his fingers into Erik's bed sheets. "Oh my god, _yes_." Erik plowed into him, relentlessly, over and over again. Both hands wrapped around the brunet's waist as he drew Charles back with every thrust.

It didn't take long for Charles to come, which was good because Erik wasn't sure how long _he_ would last with that brutal of a pace, and he still had another twin to fuck.

Charles collapsed down onto the bed after Erik withdrew his cock. "Him," he said, pointing to his brother. "You have to fuck him now."

Jesus, he said it like it was a chore or something. Erik grabbed Wesley by the tail and dragged his ass closer, slipping his cock in. The man-cat let out a hiss, probably from the tail pulling, and then a moan, probably from the cock.

Erik fucked him just as brutally as he did his brother, his body moving and cock plunging into Wesley deeper with every roll of his hips.

When Wesley came, and quite violently, he did something unexpected; he reached back and _scratched_ Erik—also quite violently.

"What the hell?" Erik looked down at the scratch marks on his arm, then back to Wesley. That was twice now!

"That's for picking my brother first."

What…what the? Erik shook his head. He knew there was a reason why he liked Earl over Bullet.

Charles smiled. "Earl and Bullet? Was that what you called us? I'm started to get some images from your mind now, now that that's out of the way." He glanced at Erik with a cocked head. "I'm to understand my brother and I were cats?"

Yeah, for two long weeks.

Also, thank god one of them was a telepath, this way Erik didn't have to explain everything; the man could just take it from his mind.

"All in good time, Erik," Charles said as he sat up on the bed. "And you can probably remove your cock from my brother's ass now, thank you for your services."

Erik looked down, then over to Charles. "But I didn't even…"

"Right, how selfish of us." Charles shook his head, then looked to his brother. "Let's finish him off, shall we?"

Wesley moved forward, the cock in him slipping out with ease (Erik nearly whined). He glanced back at the taller man, eyeing him. "Yeah, I suppose we should," he said gruffly.

Well fuck him, he could just leave and Charles could finish him off for all Erik cared. He didn't quite like the attitude the man-cat, formerly known as Bullet, was giving him.

Charles chuckled. "Nonsense, my brother is glad to help. He's just a little crabby because he's so far away from his favorite gun."

Erik was suddenly very, very happy Wesley was far away from his-

_Whoa_. Okay, he was not expecting two hands—one belonging to each twin—to wrap around his cock so quickly. Erik had just a moment to wonder if Charles was trying to shut up his inner dialog. Well _sorry_, Erik's a loud thinker. How the hell does one think "quietly" anyway?

"Calm your mind," Charles whispered into his ear, hand still working. "Just calm your mind, Erik, and let us take you away. Just focus on the pleasure."

Erik shuddered, closing his eyes as both men worked him to completion, which didn't take long seeing as how he was already on the brink from the harsh fucking he gave to each of them just minutes ago. Erik collapsed down on the bed, sticky sheets be damned, and let out a long breath.

God that was fucking amazing.

Another chuckle from the telepath. "Well, now that _that's_ out of the way, do you mind if I…?" He wiggled his fingers by his temple. "I'll only look for the answer as to how we got here, nothing deeper." Erik just nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Wonderful. Now, if you'll just tell me how long we were cats for so I know how far to go back."

"Uh, about two weeks."

Charles placed his hand to Erik's temple. "Okay, this won't hurt a bit."

"Okay."

Charles connected their minds, going back to the very beginning, starting with Logan finding them in the alley, to bringing them home, the discussion about the mutant who turns other mutants into animals, the conversation about the possible side effects from when they change back, how each of them got their names (Charles couldn't help but blush at his behavior with the tea bags, and then frown when he saw Wesley nuzzling a loaded gun), Wesley's preference to Logan over Erik, the time Charles jumped up on Erik's desk and demanded his attention, Erik giving him said attention, Wesley finally opening up to Erik, the time on the couch with Erik; each cat by his side and their ears being stroked, Charles coming into Erik's room one morning only to find Wesley nuzzling Erik's neck and-

Right, that was probably a good time to pull out. Charles' cheeks heated as he withdrew from Erik's mind.

"Interesting," he concluded. He glanced over to his twin. "Care to know the details?"

Wesley just rolled his eyes. "Send 'em this way, brother."

…

"So, a mutant who hates other mutants," Charles said, curled on one side of Erik as the taller man scratched behind one of his cat ears. "That's such a pity. I wish I could remember what she looked like so the police could catch her."

"They will," Wesley piped up from the other side of Erik; he too curled around the man, who was lavishing his ear in affection as well. "It's only a matter of time." He rested his head on Erik's chest and let out a purr.

"Mmm, I certainly do hope so." Charles closed his eyes and nuzzled Erik's neck. "Feels so good."

"At least the effects wear off over time." Erik craned his neck to look down at Charles. God he was beautiful. "That's the good news."

"Yeah, I suppose so," the telepath replied sleepily.

Just then, because apparently there are no boundaries in the Lehnsherr-Howlett household, the door to Erik's room flew open. "Ay, are those stinking filthy cats still-"

Logan froze, taking in the sight before him: Erik in the middle of his bed, one man...no—_twin_, on either side of him, a fucking cat tail peeking out from the covers and dangling off the side of the bed, Erik's hands scratching cat ears, and for the love of god it stank of so much sex in that room!

He blinked.

"Fuck it, I'm going back to the bar," Logan declared as he backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Wait!" Wesley jumped up out of the bed and pulled on the first pair of pants he could find, which just so happened to be Erik's, seeing how when Erik had found them neither of them had clothes, and chased after the burly man. "I'm to understand you and I had a special connection between us!" he said, opening the door and running down the hallway.

"Get away from me, cat."

Erik smirked as Charles chuckled. They both looked at each other.

"I was kind of hoping he would piss off," Charles said.

Erik smiled. "I always liked you better anyway."

"Mm, yes. I got that from your mind."

"You were the nicer of the two cats."

Charles laughed. He looked around the room, then to Erik. "So, now what?"

Erik shrugged. "Don't know, but you're welcome to stay here until you lose the tail and ears, only if you want to that is."

Reaching up, Charles touched one of his fuzzy ears. "I kind of like them, and the tail."

Erik smiled entirely too wide to be deemed normal. "So do I," he said, and then brought Charles into a harsh kiss.

END


End file.
